Untitled :  All Because of You
by trankwility
Summary: A simple hug can make anything go away. [ drabble o3. Hug ] [ cloudxaerith ] [trankwility says:  hii ! I'm back. :] ]


_Disclaimer : I do not own this great couple, sadly they belong to Square (enix)_

_----_

Aerith leaned on the tree; her arms were behind her back resting on the trunk of the oak. Her fingers traced the rough, ridges of the trunk as her lifeless eyes looked out to the field of flowers below.

The tree was on a small hill in the middle of a field of beautiful flowers. The colors of the flowers mixed with each other so well, it was like looking at the perfect painting. The place was absolutely breathtaking, it was a sanctuary. Their sanctuary.  
It was their favorite place to be, -- Cloud and Aerith's -- their favorite place to just to create precious memories with each other; be with each other... in privacy.

Aerith was waiting for Cloud, like always. She was always waiting for Cloud... Guess it was because she always came earlier than they planned. Cloud would always get mad at himself for making her wait but she never explained to him that she just came early; she would just smile and carry on with what they always did. But today, the flower girl wouldn't be smiling. Her lips would remain in a small frown, accompanying the sad expression her eyes held. She had no idea why she felt this way but she just did and it felt horrible.

A gentle wind passed by as Aerith pushed herself off the tree and walked to the edge of the hill, still waiting for Cloud. She left her gaze from the field of flowers below and looked up to the clear blue sky where the sun was shining brightly and it's rays were cascading down onto her face. Her eyes began to glisten... actually they began to sparkle because of the tears that were gathering in her orbs. So much water gathered in her eyes and she didn't even know why. When she blinked, two droplets seeped out from the corners of her eyes and made its way down her cheeks.

The sun made her crying eyes look brilliant but she didn't feel close to being brilliant at all.

Aerith stood still, continuing to look up at the sky, as tears flowed freely from her eyes without knowing of any reason as to why she was crying. Cloud had finally come, his blonde, spiky hair popped out from behind the hill and he was nearing his destination point. In his hand, was a bouquet of flowers, the same flowers that were found in the field below. A smile stretched upon his lips when he saw the back of his beloved standing near the edge. He rushed up to her and stopped a few feet away, hiding the flowers behind his back and with a playful voice, addressed her.

"Hey beautiful..." His voice was soft but it could still be heard.

Aerith closed her eyes for a moment, the tears continued to flow. She felt even worse for some reason. The fact that she was sad and didn't know why made her reluctant to turn around and face Cloud but with a deep sigh, she finally turned around and faced her partner. No smile appeared just... more tears.

The smile on Cloud's face disappeared and was instantly replaced with a frown and an expression of worry. Aerith was not smiling, so that gave him a reason not to smile either. Her sniffles rang clear in his mind and he slowly approached her, dropping the flowers on the ground as he put comforting Aerith first in his mind and forgot about everything else.

"Hey... What's wrong?" His voice was soft and full of concern for the flower girl.  
"Nothing..." Her voice could barely be heard.

Aerith bit her lower lip, noticing that a bouquet of flowers dropped from behind Cloud. She watched his hand reaching in for her as he came closer. Within reach, Cloud rested his hand on Aerith's tear-stained cheek and rubbed away the tear that was slowly making its way across her face. He then began to caress her soft cheek with his thumb in a small, gentle circling motion. He took his other hand and gently grabbed the other side of her face, taking a step closer to her; their bodies were now barely touching.

Cloud looked into Aerith's eyes with worry. All he could see was sadness, it was... different. The air that Aerith was giving off was intimidating, it was so sad. As Cloud spoke, his voice was quiet because he was afraid if it were too loud, he would disrupt something.

"I know you're sad, you can't hide it. What is it Aerith? What's wrong?" He continued to look in her eyes but she looked away. Her eyes looked down from his and closed. She wanted to move away but with Cloud holding her face, she couldn't. He asked what was wrong again and she remained looking down, silent. Finally as Cloud whispered her name, she pushed him away and yelled.

"I don't know!" Again, tears began to flow out of her eyes, more rapidly this time. She covered her face with her hands and wailed as the feeling grew heavier on her heart.

Cloud stood there, shocked at Aerith. His face scrunched in sadness as he watched her cry. His heart ached seeing her in the state she was in.

Quickly, Cloud rushed towards Aerith and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight and close to him.

Aerith stopped her wailing as she felt Cloud's arms wrapped around her. She felt her body connect with his and all of a sudden, the weight on her heart lessened. It felt good. She let in the warmth and love that Cloud emitted from his embrace and calmed down. She felt his hair poke at her cheek but she didn't care.

Her arms were trapped under his, so she couldn't return the hug. Instead, Aerith nuzzled her head into Cloud's chest and closed her eyes. The close connection they were having eliminated any feelings of sadness before.

Without that pain and sorrow in Aerith's heart, she was finally able to smile.

All because of Cloud.

* * *

**Author's Notes.** : Hiya guys! Boring, huh? I'm sorry for the super long hiatus. I couldn't seem to think of things to write for the lovely couple and life became busy and hard. I'm back now, kinda. I probably won't be writing a lot of stories like before but I will be here from time to time to do so.) Hopefully, I can get more ideas so I can write more stories.  
Anyways, about my incompleted stories, I'll try to finish them up, especially One Special Day, sorry for leaving that guys. I left it so long, you probably don't care for the ending anymore haha... 

Well, before I write a whole paragraph of this, I'm gonna say: It's good to be back. I hope I still have you great reviewers to review my stories! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed this story. ) Reviews would be lovely. &&please, feel free to PM me just to chat, that would be nice:3  
Bye now!


End file.
